This invention relates generally to jewelry storage cases, and more particularly, is directed to a jewelry storage case having a plurality of compartments for hanging and organizing jewelry items.
Most women today have a large number of jewelry items, such as earrings, rings, necklaces and the like. Because of the generally small nature of such jewelry items, they are often stored in jewelry boxes which are intended to rest on a flat surface, such as a dresser, table or the like, such jewelry boxes containing a few compartments for storing the different jewelry items. Because the compartments are relatively large, numerous items of jewelry are generally stored in each compartment.
However, the jewelry boxes occupy much space on the flat surface, which is disadvantageous. Further, because numerous jewelry items are stored in each compartment, the jewelry items tend to become entangled and mixed with each other, making it difficult to easily retrieve the jewelry items. In addition, many jewelry boxes have removable trays which are stacked one on the other. With such arrangement, it is necessary to remove the upper trays to retrieve jewelry items from the lower compartments.